mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Roxy Lalonde
For the pre-Scratch version of this character, see Mom. Roxy Lalonde is a character in Homestuck, she is the Post-Scratch version of Mom. Jane frequently referred to her as "Ro-Lal" to mimic the way that Roxy refers to her friends (as well as to obscure her name until she was formally introduced to the reader). She was implied to be Jane's server player in ; however this changed when Jane's computer exploded leaving Dirk Strider to take over the position. Her chumhandle is . She uses a slightly brighter shade of pink than Jaspersprite, which matches the color of her pre-scratch self's scarf. reveals that Roxy has eyes that matches the color of her pesterchum text. Her sprite is virtually identical to Rose's with the exception of shirt design, black stockings and hairstyle. Roxy's Pesterchum icon and shirt feature a pink Mutie, reminiscent of Jade's Bec shirt. Like the rest of the post-scratch kids, she shares her chumhandle abreviation (TG) with her corresponding pre-scratch kid's ectobiological sibling (Jane/Jade, Jake/John, Roxy/Dave, Dirk/Rose). Roxy's denizen is Nyx, misspelled as Nix for her web browser. Personality Roxy seems to be more casual and fun-loving than Rose. She is also more sociable and open to interactions with friends. She also curses a lot and uses sexual terms often. Roxy is also very sneaky, a trait which she and Rose share. The presence of these traits may or may not be a result of her drunkenness. She also seems to share Rose's interest in wizards, although she likes things that are . She appears to be a capable hacker, having pirated a copy of the SBURB Alpha directly from Betty Crocker's databases. However, she does state that the Batterwitch wanted them all to play regardless, as the files are completely unprotected. Roxy states she She is a major fan of video games, considering the collection of pink consoles in the corner of her room. This may relate to the idea that she is underground, probably with nothing to do. Roxy shows an alarmingly accurate insight into the going-on's of Sburb and Crockercorp, though Jane believes it to be nothing more than drunken conspiracy theories until she experiences the two attempts on her life. Still, she correctly describes the Batterwitch as an "alien overlard sea queen". Not only that, but she has been making references to Alternian culture, calling birthdays "wiggling days" as opposed to "wriggling" and describing platonic friendship as "pale". Biography Somewhere in the past Roxy's mother was killed by the Batterwitch . She first began her investigations in SBurb after learning it had the possibility to resurrect her mother, which parallels Rose's motivation to resurrect her cat Jaspers . This may also parallel how John prototyped inadverntly his kernelsprite with the remains of his Nanna . Her dreamself is an avid sleepwalker. Shortly after she is Introduced Roxy blacks out after sipping thoughtfully into a martini. In her ensuing dream, her dreamself sleepwalks into what appears to be a Dream bubble and meets God Tier Rose . She later confides to Dirk that she believed it to be her daughter, and that it was a . This may also tie with how Rose and Dave were created by combining the genetic material of Rose's mom and Dave's bro, the pre-Scratch counterparts of Roxy and Dirk. Roxy, along with Dirk and his Dersite dreamselves have an advanced insight to their session that neither Jane nor Jake know. So far Roxy has been attempting to convince Jane of the evils of the Batterwitch, and is frustrated at her unwillingness to believe. She goes as far as rigging Jane's hacked SBurb copy to explode and framing the Batterwitch. However when Jane finally comes around to believing her, Roxy (unsuccessfully) tries to abort the fake assassination attempt. Her future self christening a Fenestrated Wall. Relationships She and Jane are , although their relationship has always been a little strained by Jane's doubts about Roxy's theories about the batterwitch. She, like Rose, maintains a passive-aggressive feud with her mother. Her mother (post-scratch Rose) stocks the cabinets with alcohol, yet Roxy has stated that she doubts that her mother has had a single drop of alcohol in her life. (Evidenced by the line: Roxy has no problem accepting this dare, contrary to Rose's behavior - Rose would have avoided the temptation of a wizard statue.) Roxy has an apparent attraction to Jane's Dad which likely relates to Mom having had a romantic interest in John's Dad before both were killed in the pre-scratch session. At the same time she has little interest in Dirk, based on her perception of him being homosexual. She indicates interest in Jake, but complains that he is off limits because of Jane's feelings towards him. Gallery 04476.gif|Roxy in Hero Mode Momindehflash.png|Roxy as seen in S END OF ACT 6 INTERMISSION 1 Trivia *uranianUmbra mentions Roxy's "dark patches", Dirk's statement that she is "attracted to the void", and her introduction page that says, "But you have good friends and many distractions to fill this VOID in your life" confirms that she is a Hero of Void. Additionally, the line "You are known to nonseldomly employ a ROGUISH DEMEANOR toward the FELLAS" confirms that she is a Rogue, as it would be following the pattern of Jane and Jake's introduction pages. *The chumhandle tipsyGnostalgic relates to Roxy's alcoholic tendencies. Tipsy is a term used to describe a disoriented drunk. Gnostalgic is a newly founded distillery in Seattle, WA, further cementing Roxy's love of alcohol. Gnostalgic also seems to be a combination of the words gnostic and nostalgic. *Her love for felines and tendency towards (flirt) roleplaying are reminiscent of Nepeta Leijon. Similar to Dirk's connection to Equius. *Her bedroom has fenestrated walls where windows might be expected. This is could be a possible reference to Problem Sleuth. *On the Wednesday of January 18, 2012, the command "Roxy: Black out" led to a page protesting the bill 'SOPA' after an animation of her passing out. This was part of a widespread internet protest. *She is the only kid introduced so far that doesn't have a monosyllabic name.